Color contrast in digital media, or documents printed from digital media, can determine the ease with which a person can view the contents of the media. For example, in a text document the color contrast between the text and surrounding regions affects the ease with which the text in the document can be read. This may be particularly relevant for people with visual impairments.
To accommodate visually impaired persons, guidelines such as the Web Content Accessibility Guidelines (WCAG) have been published. The WCAG provides guidelines how to make Web content (e.g., text and images) more accessible to people with disabilities.